


【叶黄】都是张佳乐的错（全）

by yiboliu758



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶黄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiboliu758/pseuds/yiboliu758
Summary: #原作向ABO，短篇，喜闻乐见抑制剂失效梗，时间线第八赛季帮刷副本记录前夕。#有一点王乐，设定黄是他俩的好基友曾助攻。





	【叶黄】都是张佳乐的错（全）

【叶黄】都是张佳乐的错（上）

对于王杰希真的追到了张佳乐这条好消息，作为当初他在第九区的马甲号小红参的帮凶的黄少天是喜闻乐见的。  
一方面剑圣大大初次充当月老便解救了荣耀联盟两位著名大龄单身青年可谓成效显著，另一方面他正好也从王杰希那边捞点好处。  
“你代言的那款抑制剂不错再快递两盒给我，记得包邮一定要包邮哦亲！”黄少天给王杰希的QQ去了个消息，一点也不客气。  
“他去洗澡了QQ没关，我张佳乐……亲，柜子里还有多的，我明天快递你吧。”正坐在电脑前看比赛录像的张佳乐回复了黄少天。  
“多谢多谢多谢，顺说闻到了一股恋爱的酸臭味！”黄少天笑着打字。  
“不过少天，我最近恰巧看了一篇Omega保护协会发布的权威论文，说是Omega如果发情期服用抑制剂超过七年，约有30%的几率会导致抑制剂失效。我印象中你好像从来没谈过恋爱？如果按照一般十五、六岁分化来算，差不多就有七年了……”  
黄少天知道张佳乐是关心他，可提起常年单身这事他也没办法，心想着“那我总不能随便找个人将就吧”，手上倒是飞快的打字：“放心放心放心本少爷福星高照必须是那70%！”  
“总之提醒你一下，早点恋爱吧。”  
张佳乐挺欣赏黄少天乐天派的个性，可他并不知道黄少天只不过是习惯性的报喜不报忧，尤其面对家人和好友……  
其实张佳乐刚说的科学研究结果黄少天最近的确有所感知，以往每年盛夏七月是他的发情期，每回在此之前他都会莫名其妙的浑身软绵绵的……然而现在正值冬天，最近几日他却忽然产生了同样的感受，这意味着他的发情期将会提前，并且提前了半年之久！  
这绝对不正常，黄少天再乐观也能察觉到这一点。  
可是他又能怎么办呢？  
所谓谈恋爱，首先得有个对象才能谈，像他这种成天痴迷荣耀的宅男，认识的朋友几乎仅限于这个圈子，所以在圈外找对象就太难了。  
那么只能考虑圈内，作为Omega，不管是为了自己还是为了未来对象，首先想到的自然是找个Alpha，面子大过天的黄少天如果让他去找个女Alpha他宁愿一辈子单身，于是乎就只能找男Alpha。  
在各行各业几乎都是Beta主力的当今社会，荣耀联盟也不例外。与黄少天年龄相当的单身男Alpha他只用四根手指就能数清：  
第一位，他们队长喻文州，一起在蓝雨奋斗了这么多年过于了解，相信距离产生美的黄少天首先就排除了他。  
第二位，轮回的周泽楷，黄少天扶额，作为话唠的自己和沉默寡言的对方天生不适合。  
第三位，霸图的韩文清，黄少天单纯的想象不出自己和他亲热的样子，或者干脆说不敢想象。  
于是最后只剩一人，前不久刚被嘉世扫地出门的叶秋……

黄少天忽然发觉他没法对叶秋像以上三位那样立马排除掉。  
论了解程度，他俩大概属于熟悉但却仍有一些彼此不知道的事情的那种关系；论个性，算合得来；论长相，其实他曾暗中观察过叶秋躲在萧山体育馆观众看台的小后门抽烟的样子，讲真也挺有型的……  
经过一番仔细思考，黄少天突然脸红了——为什么他要在这里脑补和叶秋谈恋爱啊？  
都是张佳乐的错！  
黄少天立马随便找了个借口欺骗自己……  
也不知道是心虚还是怎的，他居然拿手机玩起了切西瓜这种弱智游戏。  
风风火火砍杀了一轮水果创下新纪录后，刚关掉游戏界面QQ就响了。黄少天一看消息，赫然来自叶秋！  
“少天，这周末是在杭州比赛吧？结束后顺便来嘉世对面的兴欣网吧帮我刷一下第十区埋骨之地副本记录，谢了。”  
“老叶你退役后现在每天都在干嘛呢？网吧？天天在网吧玩荣耀？话说你为什么要退役？你还没老到需要退役吧？”满是疑惑的黄少天不禁问了一大堆。  
老实说就算叶秋不主动联系他，他这次去杭州也打算约他出来聊聊。退役的消息太过突然，黄少天在电视上看到嘉世发布会的时候着实吃了一惊！更多是担忧……  
也不知这一年来是吹的什么风，先是夏天张佳乐突然退役，现在又轮到了叶秋！明明都还爱着荣耀！  
“我在网吧当网管。”叶秋简短的问答，“其余的问题，周末见面聊。”  
“行吧。”黄少天差点将“网管”两字加一连串问号敲上QQ对话框，寻思片刻后却又删掉了。  
“记得准备一张第十区27级的剑客账号卡。”  
“哦。”如果是平时他肯定会疯狂吐槽叶秋求人帮忙还让对方准备账号卡，但此时黄少天却难得的没再多话，他的全部注意力都放在了“网管”这词身上。

退役也就算了，为何会沦落到当网管？  
他可是荣耀教科书啊！  
他可是叶秋啊，曾经为嘉世创造三连冠奇迹的叶秋！  
黄少天想着想着胸口居然一阵发紧，可能他天生正义感爆棚，恨不得立马冲去杭州嘉世俱乐部为好友讨个说法！  
好友……  
经过先前的“一番思考”后，黄少天着实心虚。  
只是纯好友的话，谁会认真的想象和对方谈恋爱呢？还在切西瓜的时候脑补了一个观众散场后他俩在体育馆角落里KISS的场景……  
靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠！  
黄少天脑子很乱，于是他又搬出万能借口——都是张佳乐的错！  
不过话又说回来，如果自己真和叶秋谈恋爱，那对于“当网管”这事儿就更加不能忍！可不是么他堂堂剑圣的男友竟然被迫当网管！嘉世在搞什么飞机啊真是卑鄙无耻龌蹉至极天理不容！  
黄少天这逻辑倒也没毛病……

只是苦了远在北京的张佳乐，无辜被黄少天念叨。  
王杰希前脚刚出发去机场，准备飞武汉参加这一轮常规赛，张佳乐在家就一连打了好几个喷嚏。  
或许是不太适应北京的冬天吧，他想着。

 

 

 

【叶黄】都是张佳乐的错（中）

常规赛蓝雨大胜嘉世后当晚，黄少天如约赶赴兴欣网吧。  
如果不是叶秋，或者应该称呼他为叶修，要想请动大名鼎鼎的剑圣来网吧这种荣耀玩家人潮汹涌的地方几乎是不可能完成的任务。此刻接近凌晨，网吧里不准备通宵的客人已经散去，叶修守着前台却没进游戏，就是在等黄少天。  
半晌后，果然见一身穿连帽衫的青年在网吧门外徘徊，他几乎将整张脸裹在毛绒绒的蓝色围巾中，神情戒备。  
叶修忍俊不禁，黄少天好似一只初生的橘猫，露出一双亮闪闪的眼睛，机灵的四下张望……前台这边稍微有点动静，他就一溜烟的逃跑了。  
于是叶修支走了唐柔，不一会儿黄少天又回来了，两只手小心翼翼的从过长的衣袖中伸出来，抓着网吧的玻璃门探出半边身体，眼睛滴溜溜的转，真的特别像只警戒的猫。  
叶修饶有兴致的观望着，只见小橘猫友好的朝他挥了挥爪子，围巾一松露出一颗小虎牙，可爱得紧。叶修随即对他点了点头，黄少天这才猫着脚步挪了进来……  
明明是冬日，并且身处对于他来说恐怕是人生转折点的这个寒冬，叶修心里却暖暖的。  
突然想起一句不知是哪位名人的格言：“人生何处不相逢……”  
不过缘分也是需要自己创造的。以前使用一叶知秋账号卡时，纵然在荣耀赛场上他是当之无愧的斗神，始终勇往直前，然而荣耀以外的人生却经营得不那么顺风顺水，他心里一直藏着两个秘密。  
一是当初离家出走报名职业联赛借用的是双胞胎弟弟叶秋的身份证，他的本名叫叶修。另一个秘密则是他一直暗恋眼前这个青年——蓝雨的剑圣黄少天。

这事儿需要追溯到第六赛季那个夏天，蓝雨首次夺冠，黄少天差点没在夏休期遍访各大战队所在城市。凭借着在联盟的好人缘黄少天所到之处呼朋引伴，每日像只欢腾的柯基……他当初的第一站就是杭州，号称先来会见三连冠的斗神讨个彩头，说不定蓝雨以后也三连冠呢！  
作为终日沉迷荣耀不可自拔的死宅，叶修原本对于充当黄少天在杭州旅游的地陪颇有些无奈，可谁料自从在酒店门口见面那一刻起，叶修就乱了心神……  
以往每次相见都是比赛日，黄少天自然穿着蓝雨队服，然而当天他随意的穿了一件白色T恤外加牛仔裤，站在阳光下朝着叶修挥手的模样他一辈子都忘不了。  
从未见过如此灿烂的笑容，好似波光粼粼的海面，闪亮亮的……  
“老叶，我终于也拿到冠军了！特别特别棒！”黄少天的声音也和他的笑容一样明朗。  
“恭喜。”叶修忍不住嘴角微微上扬，破天荒的没有挤兑他。  
两人一前一后的漫步在夏日街头，叶修边抽烟边望着黄少天的后脑勺心跳加速，也曾试图伸手抚摸他的头发，却意外的被对方忽然转头的动作打断，于是瞬间鼓起的勇气就像泄了气的气球……  
也是那天，黄少天第一次也是唯一一次喝醉。两人在饭店聊荣耀聊得太开心，黄少天主动提议喝杯啤酒庆祝。  
叶修没有喝酒，否则也是一杯倒的他，此刻就要与怀中的人一起不省人事了！他庆幸自己得以将神志不清的黄少天送回酒店……

“来来来再继续喝嘛！”叶修把黄少天抱上床后他人都躺倒了还在耍酒疯。  
“你该睡了，乖。”叶修无奈，只有这时才终于敢伸手触碰黄少天的头发，一如想象中的柔软。  
“哦……”黄少天迷迷糊糊的应了一声，居然真的安静了。  
叶修刚放下心来，却又见黄少天忽然开始脱衣服！  
“热热热热热！热死我了！”他嚷嚷着，边豪迈的脱了牛仔裤很嫌弃的扔到地板上。  
叶修没来得及阻止他这番行径，下一秒猛然发现他还在继续脱内裤，正脱到一半又莫名其妙的停手了，最后将T恤下摆往白花花的肚皮上一掠，似乎是挺满意的宣布：“这下凉快多了！”  
接着居然就眼睛一闭，陷入昏睡……  
他倒是豪爽，可眼前的画面对叶修这个单身处男Alpha来说未免太过刺激！  
因为酒精的缘故，黄少天的下体微微挺立着，整根的形状、色泽被叶修看得一清二楚。而褪到膝上的内裤使得他的大腿保持着夹紧的状态，简直比完全脱掉更撩人，叶修只觉下半身血气上涌……  
黄少天这是赤果果的勾引！  
叶修按耐不住的俯下身将手伸进他的双腿之间，见黄少天没有反抗，于是大着胆子摸了摸他那根颜色很嫩的宝贝……  
“嗯……”睡梦中的黄少天哼唧一声。  
此刻在密闭的房间中，叶修闻到了黄少天的奶香味。怎么会有如此幼齿的信息素味，像个宝宝惹！  
七月是他的发情期么？发情期还敢全国各地到处晃，未免也心太大了！  
叶修不禁失笑，不愧是黄少天，他就天生缺根筋！  
这家伙根本没有把Omega的身份当回事，明知酒量不行还在单独和他这个Alpha相处时喝醉。  
黄少天也根本不是在勾引他，反而是对他太放心了，只当他好友相信他的人品。  
“呵呵。”叶修也没办法对着信赖他的黄少天继续下手，苦闷的帮他把内裤重新穿好。  
从地上的牛仔裤裤兜中果然找到两片抑制剂，他就着矿泉水喂黄少天吞下，而后点了一根烟。  
称得上他生平最郁闷的一根烟，随便换个Alpha或许都是“事后烟”了，毕竟人家Omega都已散发香味主动脱裤，正常情况下绝壁是提枪上阵干得热火朝天，他这算什么鬼？  
他都不好意思说自己是Alpha了！  
简直黑历史……  
黄少天至今都不知道这段历史。  
从那之后叶修就深感黄少天还没考虑过恋爱这种事，如果自己冒然告白，不说一定会被拒绝，但被拒绝的可能性90%以上。  
所以叶修选择了暗恋。等哪天黄少天开窍了，或许就是他俩修成正果之时吧……

“16分24秒67”埋骨之地最后的记录。  
系统公告第一个名字是“君莫笑”，最后一个名字是“流木”，叶修突然有种美好的预感……  
以往他俩在游戏里的ID但凡同时出现，必然是“一叶知秋”和“夜雨声烦”，然而操作着一叶知秋的叶修从来没有得到过黄少天。  
此时他变成了君莫笑，不知是错觉还是直觉，身边的黄少天似乎与往常也有所不同，刚才卡完2号BOSS的时候黄少天偷瞄了他一眼，还脸红了？  
在想什么呢，少天？  
“你再这样春心荡漾的模样，我可就要忍不住在今晚彻底刷掉曾经的黑历史了，目标——事后烟。”叶修想着。  
他还不知道黄少天刚才已经脑补了一个世界，比之前他俩在体育馆玩亲亲还刺激，他这回脑补他俩在网吧滚床单！  
然而这里哪有床单呢？  
只有一排排电脑而已……  
黄少天郁闷，咳咳，都是张佳乐的错！

 

 

 

【叶黄】都是张佳乐的错（下）

黄少天离开兴欣网吧的时候气鼓鼓的，叶秋那家伙竟然还收他十块钱网费什么鬼！  
算了，一场比赛几十万上下的本少爷大人有大量二十块不用找了，多的就当我脑补你的钱……当然，最后半句黄少天没对叶秋说，这是他的小秘密嘻嘻。  
午夜时分的街道上空无一人，黄少天走到路口打车，杭州的冬天比广州凶残得多，只穿了连帽衫和薄外套的他冷得裹紧了围巾。  
“阿嚏！”出租车半天没来，黄少天可怜的打了个喷嚏。  
忽然身后有人给他披上了一件厚实的外套，黄少天差点喜极而泣，刚转身见是叶秋，还没来得及道谢整个人就被抱住了！  
“叶……叶秋！”黄少天在他怀里嘟囔，“干……干嘛？”  
平时说话超利索的他难得结巴，难道是自己的脑补被叶秋看穿了？不应该啊！他就算再神荣耀玩得再好也不可能会读心术吧？咳咳，虽然在网吧滚床单是太过刺激……  
“少天，我其实不叫叶秋，我叫叶修。还有……”四目相对，叶修笑着说，“你脸好红啊！”  
“靠靠靠靠靠靠竟敢取笑我，还不都是因为你！”黄少天这下倒底气十足，“为什么抱我？我俩不是这种关系！”  
叶修既然有本事从网吧追过来，必然是下定了决心表白。他摸了摸黄少天的头发，靠近他的耳边说道:“我不只想抱着你，我还想操你呢……”  
意外的闻到他耳后和颈项散发出的奶香味，叶修吃了一惊，黄少天的发情期不是在七月么？  
可这令他魂牵梦萦的气味叶修绝对不会弄错！  
“你……你……你都知道了？”黄少天身体明显僵直了一下，叶秋，哦不刚刚他让自己喊他叶修……也太神了吧，真会读心术？  
叶修原本打算说“我喜欢你”，结果被黄少天问得有点懵，“知道什么？”  
“就是我脑补和你在体育馆亲亲，和你在网吧滚床单的事！”黄少天心虚，“我也不知道为什么会突然脑补这些，对不起了叶修！你要怪就怪张佳乐，不关我的事我也不想的！”  
叶修虽然不清楚张佳乐曾经让黄少天早点找个对象，但此刻对于他来说黄少天这番话的重点显然不在张佳乐，而在“滚床单”。  
“少天，你看这样行不？既然我想操你，你也想被我操，那我们今晚就实践起来。”叶修愉快的宣布。  
“哦……”这逻辑简直满分，黄少天一时挑不出毛病。  
直到他稀里糊涂的跟叶修一起上了出租车，也没回去蓝雨战队下榻的酒店，被叶修拐去附近另一家酒店。  
一进门叶修就迫不及待的脱光了黄少天的衣服……果然，他浑身的奶香味。  
“少天，你发情期提前了？”叶修舔黄少天的锁骨。  
黄少天乖乖的点头，无辜的嘀咕:“但是去网吧找你前我才吃了抑制剂……”  
“假冒伪劣的吧这抑制剂，你现在好香！”叶修恨不得现在就干黄少天，这是他想了两年多的气味，太诱人了！  
“不可能，正品顺风包邮来着。”黄少天话音刚落，霎时想起张佳乐提醒过的“科学研究表明，长期服用抑制剂超过七年的omega约有30%的几率会遭遇抑制剂失效”。  
天煞的张佳乐！好的不灵坏的灵，本少爷今天要丸……都是张佳乐的错！  
黄少天自暴自弃的想着，果然宾馆房间里自己的信息素味越来越浓……  
未被标记的omega的香味对alpha来说好比强力春药，其中最诱人的就属连暂时标记和性爱都从未有过的处男omega，此时赤身裸体躺在叶修面前的就是这样一位极其诱惑而不自知的omega，每一敏感处都散发着甜甜的奶香味。  
叶修也脱了衣服，黄少天瞧见他那直挺挺的巨根，心想比自己脑补的大好多啊，alpha真可怕！这么大，进得去吗？  
“少天……”叶修边温柔的唤黄少天的名字，边抚上他的男根。第二次被除了本尊以外的其他人揉搓的肉棒不一会就硬了，话说第一次弄的人也是叶修，两年多前黄少天喝醉那晚。  
“叶……叶修……嗯啊……”黄少天还不习惯叫这个名字。肉棒顶端被叶修那双漂亮的手摩挲时，他忍不住低喘出声。  
等等，有哪里没对？  
谈恋爱首先得一方表白，一方接受，然后牵手、亲亲，再然后才是上床——他俩这步骤没对！  
黄少天忽然在叶修怀里挣扎，叶修还以为他打算反悔不滚床单了，结果就见他可怜兮兮的拿枕头挡住挺立的下体，小声说，“我喜欢你，我想和你谈恋爱……”  
天啊，也太可爱了吧！舍命一击级别的可爱！  
“好！”叶修嘴上只说了一个字，心跳却飞速加快，根本无法淡定。  
然而黄少天的“恋爱步骤法”还没结束，他见叶修答应后开心的牵起他的手，想到刚才自己才被这双手那么摸过，他既羞耻又心动的与叶修十指交缠……  
“少天……”叶修喊他名字的声音好苏，黄少天想着虽然不能进行体育馆的kiss有点遗憾，但是只要是和这个人就行。  
“叶修……”他认真的喊了这个名字，主动圈住叶修的颈项将嘴唇凑过去，轻轻的碰了几下他的唇。  
怎么这么乖！  
叶修简直要被他给萌化了，立即抱紧这个初学恋爱的宝宝给了他一个真正的吻……  
黄少天被吻得浑身酥软，叶修在吸吮他的舌头，好羞。  
“你……你现在可以摸了。”接吻之后，黄少天这才放下他死命拽住的枕头，重新在叶修面前露出下体。  
“怎么这么可爱？”叶修破天荒的夸他。  
平时两人荣耀竞技场pk输多胜少的黄少天对于这番夸奖显然很受用，却口是心非的纠正：“本少爷是帅气，帅气懂不懂？”  
“好，你最帅，英俊潇洒的剑圣大大！”叶修失笑，不介意再多夸他一下。  
以往被叶修嘲讽多了去的黄少天一时半会儿还真美到心里去了。  
“那允许你摸我全身……”黄少天红着脸说。  
叶修哪里会放过这个机会，他立即一手握住黄少天的肉棒上下套弄，一手捏住他的左乳。  
黄少天平日里自己撸的时候哪里还会摸胸，毕竟是一片平坦的，觉得也没什么好摸！  
然而此刻叶修却摸得格外起劲，先是用大拇指拨弄了一番，等半硬时换用食指和中指夹住乳头，往外提了提，那粉红的乳尖就彻底硬了……叶修还在这时用另一只手的指腹揉黄少天的肉棒顶端的小沟……  
“啊啊啊……”黄少天没遭受过这种刺激，开始大声的叫。  
然后叶修突然放手，黄少天看见自己的左乳头经过他这番玩弄肿胀了些，精神的立着。  
“啊……叶修……”黄少天的声音仿佛在撒娇一般。  
叶修哪里见识过这么软的黄少天，受不了的低头吸他的左乳。  
“不要……不要了……啊……”黄少天嘴上叫着不要，身体却配合的往前倾，几乎是进一步将那敏感的乳头往叶修嘴里送。  
叶修用舌头舔了一圈儿那圆圆的乳头周身，而后又再次含住狂吸……男omega明明就没有奶水可以吸出来，但叶修却吸得特别用力，因为黄少天的乳头太香甜了，啧啧，这里的奶香味简直了！  
同时，他握住黄少天下体的手开始快速揉搓，真切的感受到这根东西的生命力……  
“啊啊啊……”黄少天觉得自己快要交待在他手上了！左乳被吸得好舒服，他都不知道自己的这里这么喜欢被玩弄，好羞耻！  
等叶修终于放开他的左乳后，黄少天的肉棒顶端已经有点湿了，他看见那颗被狠狠吸吮过的乳头在灯光下泛着淫靡的水光，两相比较另一颗乳头依然干燥如常……  
“叶修……啊啊……”黄少天居然好想右边乳头也被照顾到，于是他自己伸手揉了揉。  
叶修被他的举动刺激得下体都粗涨了几分，好骚啊！自己这算是终于等到一直没omega意识的黄少天开窍了吧，原来这具从来没被开发过的身体这么的勾人。  
叶修很快满足了他，将右乳也使劲吸吮了一番……在这过程中黄少天就射了叶修一手的精液。这么喜欢被吸乳头，不愧信息素都是奶香味的了！  
泄欲过后黄少天扯了几张放在床头柜上的纸巾，很乖的帮叶修擦手，叶修则一直在欣赏他的胸口，这下胸前两颗乳头都被舔湿了……  
但他哪里是看看乳头就会满足的，黄少天刚忙完，叶修就迫不及待的掰开他的双腿欣赏起来……后穴果然已经湿了。  
第一次被人看那里，黄少天羞耻的捂住眼睛。他能感受到自己的穴口在流水，发情期的omega一被刺激身体生殖腔就开始运作，往外喷着淫水勾引alpha。  
叶修怎么可能只是看着这美景，在他眼里黄少天全身都很好吃的样子，这小穴肯定又是信息素爆棚之地……于是他用手指扳开湿润的穴口，舌头滑了进去！  
“啊……啊……啊……不要……舔那里……啊啊……”黄少天的不要再次特别没有说服力，不要还扭腰，不要还喷出更多的水……  
叶修正舔着穴里热热的内壁，猝不及防就被喷了一嘴的淫水，果然是那股奶香味儿……黄少天也太好吃了吧！  
叶修忍不住将他的淫水吞下，而后在穴口又吸吮了一阵，小穴被他吸得滋滋作响……  
“啊啊啊……不要……不要再吸了……啊啊啊啊啊！”叶修就着吸吮的姿势，手指同时插进去了两根，像是要拨弄出更多水一般搅和着，敏感的小穴被舌头和手指齐齐玩弄得很舒服，终于生殖腔不受控制的潮喷，黄少天被弄哭了，舒服得双腿直抖……他发誓没脑补过这么色情的前戏，叶修好坏！  
叶修满足的吃了个爽，下体已经胀得不行了，他趁着黄少天狂喷淫液的时候干进了他的小穴，巨大的肉棒将紧致的小穴塞得满满的，正好龟头还可以感受到淫水的冲击……叶修简直都要爽上天！  
“啊！少天……你里面真舒服！”叶修低声喘息，一路从黄少天的耳朵抚摸到他后颈处的腺体。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”黄少天被操得直叫，叶修故意在他的小穴中猛顶一处内壁，不进到里面去，那处被干得又疼又酥麻，黄少天难耐的夹紧双腿。  
“少天……腿张开点……”叶修抓住黄少天的脚踝往外拉开，随即让他的双腿大张结合处一览无余，他的男根还剩很长在外面，于是他用力的往里顶，将硬挺的宝贝捅进了黄少天柔软的生殖腔！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”黄少天睫毛都哭湿了。幸好他平躺着看不真切两人的结合处，他的穴口看起来淫荡得要命，不只叶修的巨根在卖力的往前冲撞，那穴口仿佛也在主动吞咽着肉棒，是有多喜欢被操！  
“少天……少天……少天……”叶修干着黄少天最深处的软肉，爽得一直喊他的名字。  
黄少天听着他熟悉的嗓音，越发敏感，正在他体内的人是叶修啊！  
“叶修很喜欢干我？”黄少天突然生出一种别样的满足感。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他很快被叶修给操得根本无法思考，淫水四溢，只能一直叫。  
终于捅到底的时候叶修舒爽得完全失去了分寸，不停的猛烈抽动，肉棒像打桩似的贯穿着小穴和生殖腔，黄少天痛得直哭，但叶修根本停不下来！  
“少天！少天，我爱你！啊！”在即将达到高潮之前，叶修先咬破了黄少天的腺体，而后闻着浓郁的奶香味在生殖腔中射了。  
几乎同时被暂时标记和最终标记的黄少天都已经叫哑了嗓音，于是他再次达到高潮，并且主动吻上了叶修的唇……

虽然下半身特别痛，但黄少天觉得挺幸福的，叶修很仔细的帮他清理完毕。  
他知道叶修也与他相同，以前从未谈过恋爱。没想到他俩的初恋就如此热火朝天……该说是相性太好天生一对么？  
好吧，谢谢张佳乐，咳咳——激情过后，黄少天躺在被窝里偷瞄着叶修抽事后烟的侧颜，脸红的想。

 

（END）


End file.
